Death in a Red Ruby
by Beckzy
Summary: A ruby unlike no other, has the price of all the treasures in the world and a power unlike any other. Only one knows of its whereabouts, and this young lady goes by the name of Emma... Emma Sparrow...
1. The Tale of a Child

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Author:**  Beckzy

**Title:  **Death in a Red Ruby

**Summary:**  Infamous Jack Sparrow no more lives with worries.  He and his crew, travel the crisp blue Caribbean, interested in findin' only wealth and happiness.  But on a twist of fate, trouble comes sweepin' across the deck when word gets out about priceless gem.  Jack is determined to find it, for the thrill, yet there is one young woman getting' in the way of things.  She goes by the name of Emma... Emma Sparrow…

Filled wit excitement all the way (well at least I hope so), Action  Adventure  Drama, all packed into one, staring yours truly… Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swan and many more!

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… never will L

**Author's Note:**  This is my first fic for Pirates of the Caribbean.  I've changed some things from the first copy I did.  I thought it went to fast, and that's just not my thing… so I guess you can say this is the slower version of chapter one.  (The plot and things are still the same)

**Chapter 1 **

The Tale of a Child

_"A young lady travels the seven seas._

_Livin' the life of piracy._

_Searchin' for somethin' worth more than gold_

_Father's blood, heart, and soul_

_Follow the feelin' towards a man_

_And reach the shore of dirt and sand_

_A stone so red it could blind ye eyes_

_She finds it, yet there after dies…"_

"And who might 'she' be may I ask?"  

"Its part of a story."   Jack gave the man he called 'crewmate' a bewildered expression.  He looked around; it had started out just Mr. Gibbs and himself, yet somehow the whole crew was now gathered around him.  He smiled.

"Back to work!"  He watched as they scurried away.  

The Black Pearl had been his for well over a year now, and he couldn't complain much, since his misfortune seemed to be diminishing everyday.  It was now replaced with silver and gold of the finest.  

As he steered once again, he looked to his compass, yet for this venture it would do him no good.  He wasn't on his way to an island that was known, or to destroy and capture anything, he didn't actually know where he was going.  He put the compass back into his pocket and looked on to the endless blue sea and the darkening horizon.  

He was informed, while passing through Tortuga, about a treasure, but this treasure wasn't like the tons of gold he had seen before.  No… this treasure was more or less about the size of one shilling, it was encircled with gold and it was worth more than ones life.  Priceless really… only two knew of it's location in the Caribbean; one had died 50 years back.  The thrill, that's was intrigued Sparrow… he would come to find the pirate who knew its location and the Red Ruby one way or another.

Port Royal was there stop for now…

+

It was nightfall.  Soldiers lined the fort inside and out as merchant and trading ships sailed into the port.  They watched as men loaded and unloaded supplies, yawning as they paced back and forth.  None had noticed the girl climbing out of one of the ship's cabin…

"Hold up there you!"  There went her cover.  She hopped onto the dock below as the owner of the boat screamed for her to return.  

"Thanks very much!"  She tipped her hat and began to run when she saw four soldiers rushing after her from behind.  Obviously hitching a ride in a merchant ship wasn't of the greatest ideas, but if she was to find what she was looking for, then she'd have to do almost anything…  She was almost into town yet as she turned the corner, a hand grabbed her collar, making her jerk forward.  She was caught.

She stumbled backward a few steps and nearly lost her footing if it weren't for the many men that now surrounded her.  Riffles and swords were pointed at her from every direction.  A tall mall in a blue uniform released his grip on the girl's collar and turned her around.  He was a bit fazed as he stared at her, she look somewhat familiar.

"What's your purpose, miss…"  

"It's Emma…"  She looked around at the man and back to the blue uniformed one. "and if you'd be so kind and lower your guns, I'd very much appreciate it."  She peered around once more yet not one soldier faltered.

"Don't mock me."  The tall man narrowed his eyes and tilled his head some looking at something.  She eyed his strangely as he grabbed her by her hair and exposed her pirate brand on her neck.   "I should have known."  Emma pushed out of his grasp as he nodded for one of the men to get the irons.  "Pirates and the act of it are not allowed in Port Royal."

"I beggin' ye pardon, sir, I didn't know.  Next time I'll be sure to skip this town, yeh?"  She smiled nervously, hoping the man would let her go.

"There will be no 'next time."

+

It was morning in Port Royal.  The warm breeze blowing the trees and the air smelt of salt.  The sun peeked out from the horizon ready to wake the sleeping.  It was still very early in the morning as Jack rowed to the docks.  It was going to take him awhile to get into the port without getting caught, but he had it all planned out.  He was going to pay Will as well as the lovely, Elizabeth, a little visit… 

+  

Light poured into the cell from a small window, waking the young pirate.  She yawned as she stretched herself, lazily scratching her head, she looked around the cell, it sank in once again that she had been caught.  She found her hat only inched away from her.  Emma gazed at it as if searching for something or someone.  Memories of the hat were her only connection to her mother.  As a child her mother would tell her stories of her father and the great adventures he would go on.  She would tell her that when she was grown that she could be anything she wanted to be.  A pirate is what Emma chose to be… something like her father…

A grumbling sound brought Emma out of her contemplating.  Glancing down at her stomach, she looked around the cell once again for something to eat.

"No food."

+

_Knock Knock_

Will set down his sword and tools and he made his way to the door as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  Half way there, the door swung open, shocking the blacksmith.  In stumbled a man… a man he knew all to well.  

"Miss me, mate?"   Jack smiled at Wills bewildered look as he shut the door quickly.  

"Jack… what are you doing here… how did you get in to Port Royal…"

"I'm Capitan Jack Spar-"

"Sparrow, I know."  Will said with a chuckle, still somewhat confused.  There was silence for a while.  Will gave his friend a curious.  "Uhh… Jack?"

"Look… I need your help."  Will looked away from the pirate for a moment.

"Me…  What would you need me for?  Your Captain Jack Sparrow."  

"Yes, but you were such a great help before, why not do the same for me now, yeh?"  

"What is it exactly you need me for?"

"Well, you see, there is this… treasure."  

"The catch?"  Jack stalled and the looked to his waiting friend.

"There this pirate I need to find.  He's the only one who knows the whereabouts of the 'treasure'.  And to tell you the truth mate, I don't know where he is… all the more reason why I need you… what do ya say?"  Jack began to get nervous by Will's prolonged answer.  Will looked at him oddly which kind of scared the captain.  Jack jumped when he heard him speak.

"I agree."

+

The sound of footstep stopped Emma from shaking the cell door.  She looked at the feet coming down from the stairs.  Down came two men, both who looked to be very important.  They walked over to her cell, slowly, the older one staring at her oddly.

"She does look remarkably similar, Commodore."

"Too similar."  They were whispering to each other, yet Emma could here everything without even trying.  She stared at them with a bored expression gracing her face.

"You… what is your name?"  Emma looked around, no one else was in any of the other cells.  So they could only be talking to one person, time to have some fun, she thought.

"Me?"

"Yes, Yes… you… what is your name?"  The man with the longer wig said.

"Emma."

"Emma… What?"  said the Commodore, with a harsh voice.

"I don't own a second name."  They looked quizzically to each other and then back to the young woman who was picking the dirty of her nails.

"Where is your mother or your… father?" 

"I've never met either before."  Something was rather odd with them.  No one who captured her before asked her questions of her parents.

"Its possible they could be in the heavens… exactly where you'll be tomorrow."  The Commodore said as they walked out of the room.  So she was to be hung at 16… its funny, if only these people knew who she was, and what she knew, they sure wouldn't kill her…

+

"Where is Elizabeth?"  

"She said she'd be at the ship soon." 

The two men rowed the small boat to the Black Pearl.  

"And may I ask what she went to do?" 

"Well thanks to you she has a soft spot for pirates, and word has it there's one locked away in the same cell as you."  Jack smirked.

"What can I say?... I guess I have the charm on a lady."

+

Elizabeth tippy-toed into the captivates area slowly, trying not to find anyone who would think suspiciously of her.  Looking around the corner she spotted to men down the corridor.  She swung her head back a little frightened.  Thinking of a way to get down the stairs, which were right next to her, without getting caught was really hard.  Closing her eyes, she ran down the stairs with all her might.  

She cautiously made her way to the pirate's cell.  This was only the second pirate who came to Port Royal, the first being Jack.  She stared at its back… they seemed to be sleeping.

"Hey you."  Elizabeth whispered… No answer.  "Hello?"

"Mm…"  the pirate moaned as she turned over reveling her face.

"It's a girl."  Elizabeth was a bit alarmed.  She looked around for the keys and found a dog.  Running over to it, she tried to pull them out of the dog's mouth, but it wouldn't budge.  "Come on you."  

"Come here mut."  Elizabeth was startled as the dog dropped the keys and ran.  Elizabeth looked to the voice… the girl was petting the dog.  She picked up the keys and quickly ran over to the cell.

"I'm here to help you."  Elizabeth tried each key as the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"  

"You're a child, nothing more… you don't belong here."  Emma was now a bit more insecure.

"What's your name?"  Elizabeth looked up to the child, questioning her motives, and back down to the keys.  

"Elizabeth, and you?"

"Emma."  Elizabeth kept trying the keys… everyone so far being unsuccessful.  They were quiet, the only thing making a sound was the keys moving and the dog whimpering for more attention.  "Your Turner's wife… are you not?"  Elizabeth dropped the keys and looked suspiciously at the girl with wide eyes.

"You mean Will… Will Turner?"

"Yes… that's it, Will… so you are his wife, yeh?"  Emma had at least a clue for what she came her for.

"Yes I am… how do you know Will."  Elizabeth picked up the keys once more and started again.

"Well I heard of the voyage of the curse… I came here to ask him a question…"  Finally the door opened.  "A question about my father…"  Elizabeth stepped to the side as the girl began to walk out.  Emma stopped and looked behind her.  "About Jack… Jack Sparrow."


	2. What She Knows

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in months, well here it is chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

-Pirates of the Caribbean

_Death in a Red Ruby_

Chapter Two

What She Knows

"Do you think we should go back?"

"And risk being brought to the gallows… I think not."

"She's taking awfully long."

"Don't worry Will, she'll be here soon."  Mr. Gibbs comforted him with a pat on the back as he walked up to the main deck leaving Will to look out for Elizabeth as Jack sat inside the captains cabin deciding were to start this venture.

"Boat ahoy!"  Yelled the parrot of the toungless crew member.  That's when Will and the crew saw the small row boat in the distance.

"You won't speak of it…"

"Well… it is a bit of a shock; I would have never expected Jack to have bared a child..."  Emma looked away and into the clear water… how good it would be to drowned her sorrows and knowledge.  Elizabeth watched as the girls expression turned to something less then content.  "He doesn't know… does he?

"I've never met him before… he left before he knew my mother was expecting." 

"Why did he leave?"  Emma gave her a surprised glare; she didn't even know the answer to that one. 

"I don't know." 

It had taken them quiet a while to reach the tremendous ship in the small row.  Emma couldn't take her eyes off of the beauty of the Black Pearl; it was something she had only seen in her dream and heard only in stories.  She hadn't noticed that Elizabeth was calling her from the deck high above her or the row slowly drifting away from the side latter.  She looked down into the water once again, it's either now or never, she thought as she took of her hat and held on to it.

The water was warm as she jumped in; she had almost forgotten the way it felt, but within ten seconds, she was out.  The latter was a little ways up, but she had no problem climbing what needed to be.  Elizabeth was there to help her in and then she looked around.  Each one staring at her as if they had never seen a young lady before.  She glanced to her rags… they were soaked as well as everything on her.  She placed the small hat on her dripping hair and drifted her sight to a door opening… it was him.  He was looking down to a scroll of some sort and his face showed concern.

She didn't speak or couldn't because she couldn't find the words for it.  No longer was the crew staring at her; they had gone back to there duties upon seeing the captain.  Will curiously eyed her… she seemed odd and familiar at the same time.  Elizabeth was the first to break the silence.

"Hello Jack…"  Jack lifted his eyes from the scrolled maps to the voice.

"Aw Ms. Swan, welcome aboard the Black Pearl."  He looked over to the girl next to her.  "And what might be your name, miss." 

"Emma…"  She said it as she let go of the breath she didn't know she wasn't holding.

"My welcomes to you also."  He said as he patted the young girls shoulder.  Then there was a moment of silence as she watched him, fully taking in his features.  Her mother never really liked to go into details on how her father looked, not that he looked hideous, but she found that her mother was indeed correct when she said they looked similar.  Apparently Jack hadn't noticed or he would have thought he had a long lost sister or cousin or something.  She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts.  "Now young madam… where exactly would ye like to be dropped off at?"

She couldn't speak… she didn't want to go; she had only just met him.  Why was he sending her way?  Wasn't he supposed to take care of her like a father should... oh yeah she had almost forgotten he didn't know they were of the same flesh and blood and that they had only met minutes ago.  Well she wasn't going anywhere if she had anything to do with it.

"I don't have a place to stay."  She put on the most innocent face possible in her soaked, but nonetheless drying posture.  Then she looked up at him; he was thinking quiet lengthily. 

"Oh no… its mighty bad luck to have just one women on board, but to have three; we'd surely die before we start this voyage."  Mr. Gibbs had been listening in on what was about to unfold.  Sparrow always had a good heart when it came people very much like he had once been.  No place to call his own.

Emma looked up to the old, pudgy man had spoken.  So they we on a mission… she was good at those things; if nothing else.

"I could help you on this voyage, maybe?"  She asked the captain hopefully. 

"How would a young lady such as yourself help.  It's dangerous… and just how old are you, nine… ten? "  Jack looked down at the girl with one brow up and a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm sixteen."  Emma looked down too her feet.  There was more silence and it seemed that Elizabeth was always the one to break it. 

"Come on Jack."  Jack looked up to Elizabeth and then back to Emma and sighed.  That was all he could do for a response before he was interrupted.

"Captain…"  All eyes went on the little man way up on the outlook post.  "I think it's about time we get going… soldiers a flockin' the area around the port!" 

"Right."  Jack said as he ran on his toes onto the steering deck.  Emma looked at the man steering the ship; he must have been very young when he found my mother, being that her mother was only 31 before she died three years ago.  Then she looked around herself… everyone was going to there stations and she was left alone as Will and Elizabeth went down into the cabin below deck. 

"Can I tell you something?"  Will looked at her quizzically.

"Yes… of course."  He knew something was wrong.  He hadn't seen that face in a very long time.  With the end of Barbosa and his crew of cursed and walking corpses; and the end of Elizabeth's father highly persuading her to marry the commodore, they had both gotten married.  When they thought about it, that had only been a little less than a year ago. 

"It involves Jack…"  Will swallowed hard… she better not tell me she fell in love with him, he thought to himself.  Elizabeth looked at him with a little surprise; his face showed very much concern.

"Will don't look like that.  It's not like I fell in love with him."  Well that took a lot of weight off his shoulders.

"What is it?"  She didn't know if it was any of her business to tell him, but she had to get this thing out of her head.

"Don't tell Jack."  He didn't like the sound of that.  "Well the young girl I brought with me here…"

"Yes?"  He urged her to keep speaking.

"She claims she that Jack Sparrow is her father."  Will was too shocked to speak and that only caused Elizabeth to sigh.  "I didn't believe her at first, but then you put the two next to each other and they both looked the same."  That would explain why she looked familiar in Will's eyes.

"Why can't Jack know this?"  Elizabeth sighed once more and looked up to the opening that led up to the deck and then back down to her companion. 

"Emma doesn't want him to know."

"And why would that be?"  He asked suspiously.

"I don't know really."

Emma had been staring out into the horizon as the sunset as it cast a orange glow on the ocean before her.  How good it would be to drown her sorrows and knowledge, she thought again as she had done before.  She was always thinking like that around the water.  If she had a choice of where to die; it would defiantly be in the ocean.  But the ocean didn't only reminded her about death… it also reminded her of the little things.  Like how her mother used to wash her hair and how she used to play in the rain as a very young girl.  Then there was one more memory it brought up. 

_"Emma, you going to catch cold it you don't come inside."  Emma wasn't looking at her mother; she was looking at a boy maybe two years young then her 7 year old self.  He was holding hand with his father was they ran through the rain to find shelter._

_"Father… cant we just stay out and play in the rain for a little while longer?"  The rest of the conversation had been a blank because she was no longer paying any attention to them.  She faced her mother this time, her young face showing only confusion.  They stood in the rain together in silence until the young girl spoke._

_"Why don't I have a father?"_

"You should go down for the night."  Emma looked up to the person who had brought her out of her memories.  She hadn't seen this women when she had boarded the ship, then she looked around at her surroundings; it had gotten dark fast.

"I don't like being inside… I think I'll sleep out here… if thats alright." 

"I have no problem with it."  Emma looked at the woman one last time and then back out into the darkening ocean.  She didn't want to be bothered at this time, but the woman hadn't left.  "I used to be like you…young, free spirited… and I didn't have a family."  Emma didn't look back to her when she spoke again… she's was nothing like I am, she thought.  She was special; she knew things normal people didn't.  The fact that she knew where the Red Ruby was, was something that no person but she self knew.

It grew silent again.

"My name is Annamaria."  She held out a hand to the girl, but she didn't take it. 

"Emma."  She repeated her name for what seemed like the thousandth time and if she didn't know better than she was going to ask her what her second name was.

"I suppose you don't own a second name, am I right?"  Well that wasn't expected.  "Neither do I."  Annamaria sat next to the girl and glared at her through the corner of her eye.  "So why had Jack let you stay?"  Emma hadn't been listening, she was thinking of something to ask Annamaria about her father.

"How long have you known your captain?"  Emma looked at her again as she tried to think about the answer to that question.

"It should be about two years now."

"Oh… this voyage…"  Emma changed the subject; she really didn't know what to ask her out of the some many questions that raced through her mind.  "…what exactly are we looking for that would be so dangerous."  Annamarie didn't know she should tell her, but what harm could come from a child?

"Well Jack had heard of this great treasure; it was worth more than anything and everything.  Something that any man would die to get there hands on but only two people knew of it's location and one of them had already di…"  The words faded as the realization hit her… The Red Ruby.

_"I will tell you this only once and never more… I need you to never talk about this to no person.  The treasure of the Red Ruby lies in a depth beyond that know to man, but it isn't of water… an island of dirt and sand is where you can find it… protect it with your life… if not you will surely die…"  _

"Are you alright?"  Annamaria looked at her skeptically.

"Yes… I'm fine… I think I will go down for the night…"  Emma stood and passed the surprised woman who had been sitting next to her.  This wasn't good.  They were after something that she had great knowledge of and yet she couldn't help them, for all there sakes.  They shouldn't be looking for the Red Ruby; it had more then price on its head; it had power that was more than any of them and herself could ever control.  Power that would in time, kill them all one by one…

AN: good, bad?  Boring?  Yea, but sorry I was just trying to get everything out in the open for everybody if anyone's confuse by the anything just ask and I'll explain!  Thanks for reading… next chapter will be up shortly!


End file.
